Electrical meter stacks and load centers are well known and include electrical busses comprising conductors permitting electrical current to be carried. Electrical busses may contain features permitting attachment of fuses, relays, switches, wires, breakers, and other electrical elements.
Lug assemblies allowing cables to be indirectly connected to terminals of circuit breakers to accommodate larger diameter cables without requiring pin connectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,299,523, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.